Until recently a substantial portion of the bottom hemming operations were performed manually with some form of mechanical assist. A number of automatic hemming apparatuses are now available as evidenced in Kosrow et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,768; Farrar U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,895 and Guichard U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,805, for examples. Such devices incorporate manual steps to some degree or another in conjunction with automatic system steps. These systems, although being partially acceptable, do not achieve complete superiority over basically manual devices.